


Belt It Out

by ladyofsilverdawn (ladyofSD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belt kink, Belts, Community: hp_kinkfest, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: Harry knows how to keep himself on the edge.





	Belt It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyFirstistheFourth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/gifts).



> Created for HP Kink Fest 2018.  
> Featured Kink: Belt Kink
> 
> A little treat for you myfirstisthefourth. ♥

Mobile Phone Version  
  


Larger version below.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks for viewing! :)


End file.
